Spiky Nightmare
by Gethernia
Summary: One of Angelus's old friends switches Spike with William the Bloody and Angel with Angelus. How will Buffy cope with the evil versions of both her friends ? Will Angel and Spike be able to work together long enough to make it to their time period? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Sarrah and anyone else who you don't know that appear in this.**

**Chapter one: Wake**

It had been a long day with Buffy. "Just get some sleep." The slayer suggested. Spike's eyes widened, but he tried to hide his fear from her and laid down on his bed. His eyes lids closed and within seconds he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

~~__~~

A young lady sat at a table, sipping tea. "You're late." Her voice came out in chimes.

"Yeah, well, I really would rather not be here."

"Come now, you don't want to upset me, now do you?" Spike didn't reply, of course he did, but he had learned last time that upsetting whatever this was wasn't a very good idea.

"Why don't you go and fetch me something to eat?" Spike went into the kitchen and made some toast, just as he started buttering it he realized that he was acting like a little puppy, doing whatever she said.

"Bugger this." He was _not _going to be someone's slave. He wandered back into the room.

"William, where's my toast?"

"Get your own sodding toast." Defiance flickered in his eyes. At least it was fun to see her bewildered expression.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm not your lapdog, get it yourself." The girl's eyes narrowed.

"You're going to wish that you hadn't said that.!" Her eyes turned black and Spike felt a sharp pain in his chest, his skin began to melt as his fingers turned to ash, it was as if he was burning from the inside.

His eyes shot opened and he gasped. Buffy, who had been sitting at the edge of his bed, jumped back. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"What are you still doing here?" Spike asked her, his skin still burning.

"Buffy huffed, "I was just… making sure that nothing bad happens." That was a poor excuse. "What's wrong with you?" She questioned, noticing that he was a bit shaken up.

"Fine, thanks." He sighed, not noticing that that was not an answer to the question that she had asked. Then he looked over and saw the girl from his nightmare standing right next to Buffy.

"Y-you can't be here, you're not real."

"What do you mean, I'm not real?" Buffy asked in confusion, unable to see the figure that stood next to her.

"I'm as real as you, William." She said, walking towards Spike. He moved back, pressing himself as close to his bed frame as possible, never letting his eyes leave her green ones.

"Spike, is something wrong?" The confused slayer asked.

"Leave me alone!" He growled, running from the girl, Buffy followed him.

"Hold on!" She said, tugging on his arm.

"No, no, I can't let her catch me…" The girl appeared right in front of him, trapping him in the bedroom. Spike took a few steps back.

"Who'll catch you?"

"Yeah, William, who? You don't even know my name."

"I don't want to know your sodding name, just leave me alone!"

"It's Sarrah, or at least that's what Angelus used to call me."

"Angelus? He put you up to this."

"Angel?" Buffy asked. "What does he have to do with this."

"Not really, mostly I was just bored of reliving what he did as Angelus over and over again, although it was quite pleasant."

"So, you're just going to torture me until you get bored, is that it."

"Of course not, that wouldn't be any fun. I'd like to see you torture yourself."

"Sp-" Buffy started before being cut off.

"Sh." He told her. "And why would I do that?"

"That's what I'd like to know, falling in love with a slayer, getting a soul…"

"Hey, I don't think that falling in love with Buffy counts as torturing myself. Well, maybe…"

"See, but you have such a boring life here. 'Buffy, I love you.' 'Oh, Spike, I don't love you, but I want to feel, so I'll use you.'"

"Spike, is something here?"

"Why can't she see you?" The blond vampire asked.

"I would say because I'm not real, but that would be lying. I find it entertaining to watch you look like a fool in front of your beloved slayer. Spike turned to Buffy, she had a look of complete puzzlement stapled to her face.

"Buffy, there's a girl here, you can't see her, but she's been haunting me in my nightmares, somehow she made it into the real world."

"Silly Willy, I've always been able to enter the real world, I've just been hanging out in a different time period. One where you were more fun." She smirked. "I wonder what would happen if we took away that soul of yours?"

"Don't."

"It's a pity that I can't take away Angelus's soul because he was cursed with it, but yours, I can feel it, I can take it."

"You can't."

"Oh, but I can, and I will!" Sarrah grinned wickedly.

"What's going on?" The blond slayer asked, she knew that she was being kept in the dark with something.

"Get out of here!" Spike knew that as a demon he had fought for his soul, but Sarrah was bound to pull some other sort of whammy on him. Sarrah began chanting and Spike lifted into the air, his eyes turned an odd reddish-blue color. He screamed in agony as his soul was ripped from his body. He was flung back onto the ground.

Spike looked up in confusion. "Where the bloody hell am I?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked. Why was this _human _talking to him? He felt power surge off of her.

"Slayer." He hissed, wait a second, why was she asking him if he was okay?

"Yes?" Buffy was just as confused as ever. "Why so venomous?" He got up, his hair a brownish blond instead of bleached.

"Why wouldn't I be 'venomous?'" He questioned. "I plan to kill slayers."

"Um, I know that you killed two slayers, but you don't do that anymore." She then noticed the difference in his hair color. "Spike, what happened? Is the girl still here?"

"Spike?" The vampire asked in confusion, "My name's William The Bloody." He disregarded the whole 'killed two slayer thing' out of confusion. Buffy's mouth fell wide open.

**Hey, so what'd you think? Any good? There will be more chapters to come, but I have to update my other story first. Please review in the meantime, thanks! :D**

**~~Gethernia~~**


	2. Chapter 2: Time

**Hey, thanks for the review(s). I'm glad that you liked it! :D Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Time**

_About 1900_

"Ahh!" Spike landed on the ground with a thud. Angel looked down at him, a confused expression plastered to his face.

"Why are you on the ground?" Spike got up and took a step back.

"You!" He said, pointing at Angel, "Who's Sarrah?"

"You've met Sarrah?"

"Bloody right I have."

"She's just someone that I hang out with." He shrugged it off.

"And you've never mentioned her to Buffy?"

"Buffy? Who's that?" Angel looked Spike over, "William, are you drunk again?"

"William? Don't call me that, it's Spike."

"So, you changed your name like I told you to… and your hair, nice touch, but you better not be drunk, remember what happened lat time?" Angel shuddered, remembering the night he rather wished he didn't.

"Angel, what year is this?"

"Wow, you really must be drunk, I should get out of here."

"No, seriously, what year is this?"

"1900 something, I lost track…"

"1900?! Bloody hell!" Spike could feel the lack of his soul, it felt good, but he ignored it. "Then you're Angelus?"

"Yeah, when have I not been? Except for when I was human and I went by Liam."

"Great, Sarrah." Spike mumbled.

"Sarrah isn't here." Angelus said, glancing around.

"Not to us, but I'm sure she's watching."

~~__~~

"So, you're William the Bloody? Explains the hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" William asked, glancing up.

"Nothing, that's the problem."

"Shouldn't we be fighting?" He asked in confusion.

"Nah, I'm busy right now." He ignored her reply and sent a few punches her way. She easily blocked the vampire's blows. "Spi-William, I'm not going to fight you."

"Why not? Scared, slayer?" She grabbed his leg when he shot it at her, flipping him onto his back.

"Hardly."

"Then why won't you fight me?" He sniffed the air. "You smell like-"

"You, yeah, finally pick that up?"

"But that's impossible, it's a trick, I have Dru."

"Do you know what year it is?" She asked, climbing on top of the baffled vampire and holding his hands down.

"1902, give or take a few years."

"Wrong, it's 2003."

"What, no. Angelus, Darla and Dru, we're all in Europe right now."

"Not anymore, you're in Sunnydale California."

"California?" He asked in confusion.

"United states, North America."

"The new land, right. That's just great, I really didn't want to come here." William noticed Buffy holding him down and started struggling. He tried to kick her off, but it was a failed attempt. "Get off me!"

"No, something happened to you and I'm going to find out what." His human face shifted into that of a demon, he tried to fling her off, failing once again.

"Get your sodding arse off me!"

"What?" Buffy was, for some reason, shocked by his choice of words. "Do you even know how lame that sounds?"

"Hey, don't make fun of the way I talk. If you're going to stake me, just do it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Um, hello, why wouldn't you? Because you smell like me?"

"I'm taking you to Giles." Buffy decided.

"What, is he some sort of wizard, going to fix my hair?" Buffy ignored his remark and tied the still fighting, confused vampire up, dragging him off to Giles's.

"Oh, hello Buffy… Why do you have Spike tied up and what's with his hair?" Giles asked.

"Let me go!" William complained."

"I'll explain, would you mind…?"

"Oh, right, you can come in." Buffy kicked the vampire onto the floor of the living room, he landed on his face with a grunt.

"Would you care to explain? I thought that Spike had a soul."

"Stop calling me that." He complained.

"Hm?" Giles was very confused.

"He says he's William the Bloody."

"My lord, how'd this happen?"

"I don't know, he was acting really weird, then he said there was a girl in the room that I couldn't see and then he lifted off the ground, and ever since he's been like this. It was like Spike, then poof, William."

"You can't hold me forever, Angelus will come for me."

"Not to burst your bubble, but no he won't. It's 2003 remember?" Buffy tied him to a chair, getting kicked in the face a few times. Soon there was a loud knock at the door, Giles opened it and Angel walked in.

"Ha! I told you he'd come for me!" William shouted. "Angelus, over hear, they've abducted me!"

Angel stared at him blankly, "Spike?"

"Sure."

"Buffy, Giles, what's going on?" Angel asked, entering the living room.

"Something happened to Spike and now he thinks he's William the bloody." Buffy explained, giving the shorter version.

"So, instead of staking him, you tied him to a chair to have tea with you?" Angel rose an eyebrow at Buffy.

"A lots happened since you left, Spike's on our side."

"Unless we're suddenly on the bad side, then I highly doubt that."

"Hey, I'm not on the slayer's side!" _Did this slayer always treat vampires like they were her friends before staking them?_

A blond girl suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. She had long curls, big, emerald eyes, rosy red cheeks and she wore a beautiful green dress and a big smile. "Hello, Angelus, William."

"Sarrah." Angel growled.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, ignoring Buffy's confusion.

"Well, I really don't like seeing my poor William tied to a chair, so I decided to give him a friend."

"I like friends." William threw in."

"It's a pity I couldn't take away _your _soul." the blonde's face held a look of genuine disappointment. "I think that it would make things much more interesting if I switched you with Angelus…" Angel's eyes widened when he realized what she was about to do."

"Buffy, tranc me." Angel ordered, keeping his eyes on Sarrah.

"What, why?" She was unable to see the girl who stood between her and Angel.

"No, no, no, it would be no fun if you were asleep." Angel lifted into the air and crashed back onto the floor. His hair was much longer, and was held back in a pony tail. Sarrah smirked. "That's more like it." She said before fading away.

**So, what do you think so far? You like it? You don't like it? Luckily for you, by hitting the little box that says review, you can tell me! :D**

**~~Gethernia~~**


End file.
